


A Break (中文翻译）

by noticenothing



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noticenothing/pseuds/noticenothing
Summary: Jane不被允许喜欢Daria。其实，这是谎话。让我们换个说法：Jane不被允许用那种方式喜欢Daria。





	

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of A Break by digitalpanic http://archiveofourown.org/works/3910513  
> 原作者的话：  
> Okay.  
> I'm going to be honest.  
> 我十六岁。  
> 我已经看完了两季的Daria，我很喜欢，并且想尽快看完剩余几季。  
> 结果就是，我不怎么了解Tom这个角色而且我也不怎么在乎Trent。  
> 我是个同性恋者，并想使Daria和Jane也成为同性恋者。  
> 我也把喜欢上自己最好朋友的很多个人经历加进了这篇同人（虽然我的最终结果与这篇同人的完全不同）。  
> 我希望尽管我基本上完全忽视了规则，你仍能从你心底找到它，从而理解当我写这篇同人时我的灵感从何而来。  
> 我们需要更多Daria/Jane。  
> 我在2015年，几乎是《Daria》首播的20年后于此发表这篇同人。
> 
> 译者的话：这是一篇放飞自我的翻译，感觉很长一段时间我都不会不自量力地翻译了，果然磕磕绊绊懂个大概和翻译是完全不一样的，衷心希望大家有兴趣的去看原文，我翻的真的很早，要骂就骂我吧，但是原文写得真的很好！

Jane不被允许喜欢Daria。

其实，这是谎话。让我们换个说法：Jane不被允许用那种方式喜欢Daria。在高中的第三个学期，Jane喜欢上了Daria。Daria是Jane的朋友。Daria是Jane的友好的直女朋友，而Jane也是Daria的友好的直女朋友。是这样么？

之后有一天情况变了。

好吧，也许那是个夸张的说法。它并不像是有一天，猝不及防地，Jane突然想到：“嘿，知道什么听起来很棒么？”和Daria接吻。老朋友Daria，我最好的朋友，可能有漂亮的嘴唇，而吻她的感觉一定很好。不，那更像是有一天Jane意识到当自己在Daria身边时自己感到比以前更加高兴。这没什么奇怪的，当人们和朋友在一起时通常都会更开心。后来让她恐慌的事情发生了。

就像老话说的：心里七上八下。如果一年前你告诉Jane说她将在任何人面前感到焦虑她至少会把你踢出屋子，最坏的情况是她会直击你的脑袋。当时Jane和Daria正在谈论披萨，然后Daria露出了她的Daria式笑容，而Jane忍不住注意到Daria是多么可爱，是的，你没有听错，可爱。从那开始一切急转直下。

她甚至不能确切指出为什么她发现Daria如此有吸引力。毫无疑问Daria很漂亮，以Jane喜欢的不同寻常的方式，但是Jane喜欢的是不同寻常的男生。她喜欢尖锐的下颚骨，粗糙的手掌（和巨型头）  
而不是Daria柔和的面部曲线和娇嫩的手（不要告诉Daria Jane是这样想的，她知道后会立刻死去），所有在男生身上她通常不会喜欢的特征她发现在Daria身上很合适。性取向是件该死的奇怪的事。

长话短说，Jane感觉糟透了。她甚至不能和Daria谈谈来消除这一感觉或至少有和Jane Lane一样多的情绪释放。所以她做了所有单箭头的人都会做的事：忧郁。她不得不在“忧郁的Jane”和“正常的Jane”之间找到平衡因为Daria了解Jane，她会意识到有些事变了。所以Jane继续着生活，像往常一样，尽力避免那种冲动，那种有时她觉得必须告诉Daria她已经掉进了名为“蕾丝边”的兔子洞或只是双性恋的冲动。这种时候又有谁真正看透一切呢？  
————————————————————————————————————

“Jane，Jane.Jane!”Daria喊道，或至少是在她平常单调语调中尽最大可能的喊叫。

“Oh?Huh,什么？怎么了？”Jane没有真的在听Daria在说什么（这真出人意料），她的头脑被…其他事情占据了。

Daria看起来很愤怒，她问：“Jane，你有听我刚才讲的任何一件事么？”

“不，不全有，”Jane回答，她看起来有点局促不安。“但从现在起我会洗耳恭听。”

Daria叹了口气。“好吧。”我没说什么重要的事，我主要是在抱怨Guinn。再一次地抱怨。”

“为什么我一点都不惊讶？Quinn又提出了什么轻率的方案？她是想现在同时和四个男生约会而不仅仅是三个，还是她为她可爱的追求者们做了某种格斗士风格的井让他们在里面决斗？不，不，Quinn还没那么聪明。那，到底是什么？”

“没什么，真的，说实话你说的格斗士一类的东西可能比我的漫谈更有意思。”

Jane不知道该怎么回应，简短的谈话后陷入了令人不适的寂静。

Daria看起来很坚定地想在最后一刻到来之前找点话题，“Jane，我憎恨问这个因为你知道他人的幸福在我看重的事中占有很高地位，你还好么？我是说，你看起来很……忧郁？”

该死的。

“Daria，我很好。而且我的意思也不是像“我很好，妈妈，我只是要在你不知道的情况下到楼上我的房间里独自一人痛苦”那种“我很好”，我的意思是，“我确实，真的很好。”

“好吧。”Daria看起来一点也不信。是她妥协了，在这天剩余时间里表现得像Daria和Jane平常的一天一样。  
————————————————————————————————————————————————

“该死，我快渴死了。”

“也许在我吃下这个汉堡的时候你和Trent可以去喝点儿东西？”Jane提议，她想给Daria提供和Trent待在一起的机会。

“不要。我更愿意待在这里。”

Huh。

这真令人惊讶。

“Okay then。我去拿些喝的。我离开的时候别烧了任何东西。”Trent离开了，留下Daria和Jane单独在剧院里。

“Trent为什么跟来？”Daria问，看起来非常真诚地好奇他为什么会来。

Jane耸了耸肩。“我需要有人载我一程，他说他可以，而且我想如果他一起来的话你不会介意。我是说，嗯。你知道的。”

Daria含含糊糊地说“我想，我不知道。我越想这件事就越不喜欢Trent。我是指被他更多地关注，”Daria直视Jane的眼睛并尽可能地讥讽Jane的话，说“呃，你知道的。”

“是啊，我知道。”

 

Daria和Jane并排坐着，观看了一小会儿试映直到Trent终于带着喝的回来，几乎是爬过了她们才坐到了Daria旁边的位子。

电影终于开始了，它是某种很糟糕的动作电影或是其它什么，Jane不确定Daria和她会为了讽刺的目的而观看这种电影。备忘：为了讽刺而看电影是个糟透了的原因。

突然Jane感到肩膀上有了重量，oh，不。Daria一反常态地在观影期间睡着了并觉得“Jane的肩膀怎么样？是个好枕头。”Jane很紧张，她不想把Daria叫醒但是Daria正靠在她的肩膀上。

无法令人满意。

她看了看四周看到Trent正在嚼爆米花并且还是他平常的“Trent式自我”，她知道不用担心Trent。一个人总能因为Trent不会关注任何事而信赖他。所以，她放松了一些并开始享受Daria在她肩膀上的温暖。她知道她们绝不会谈起这件事。有时候你就是必须争取你能得到的东西。

尽管有时你能得到的东西是对你真正想要的东西的一种病态的假象。  
————————————————————————————————————

放学后她们在Jane家里玩。

“嘿，Jane？”

“什么事，Daria？”

“你曾想要某些你知道自己永远无法得到的东西么？”

“是的，我想要过。”  
————————————————————————————————————

艺术很难。

艺术真的非常，非常难。

也别把Jane当成那种整天闲逛等着一些灵感自己来找她的艺术家（像Trent一样？）Jane已经做好准备为艺术而战了。也许她看起来不总是这种类型，但她对自己做的事很自豪，该死，她还想总有一天要证明她自己。

那一天似乎还非常遥远，因为Jane现在还在低谷。即使是在这个疯狂的世界和这些疯狂的人打交道Jane也没有对任何事提起兴趣。

（Daria除外。但是你怎样告诉你最好的朋友你想要画她们的裸像，并且不想让它完全是出于艺术？提示：你不能说。）

所以Jane在她将会在这些黑暗，糟糕的时光里获得艺术上的突破这种希望里犹豫地游荡。也许不会有什么突破。所以她强迫自己在帆布或巨大的雕塑和抽象的事物上作画，希望可以作出一些优秀的作品。她没有做出任何好的作品。Oh well.生活继续。艺术继续。

“要是你在这里用点蓝色会怎样？”Daria看这这块被打进地狱又回来的画布建议道。

“你了解艺术么？

我以为你是个对语言比较在行的女孩。”

“我的确是。但我还是感觉那里应该加一点儿蓝色。”

Jane后退了几步，看了看画的整体效果，意识到她是对的。那里的确可以添上点儿蓝色。她对Daria挑了挑眉，很想知道从什么时候起她对色彩有这么好的掌控力，然后她往画上加了蓝色。

它看起来好多了。算不上好看，但是比之前要好多了。

 

Jane往床上重重地一坐，开始问Daria同样的她想知道答案有一段时间的事。“为什么艺术如此单调乏味又让人心力交瘁？”

 

Daria回嘴道：“因为为了创造出些能感动别人的东西，我们必须首先放弃掉我们自身的一部分把它们放进作品当中。你已经用完了你的灵魂，没什么能放弃的了。”Jane确信Daria正在挖苦她，但是她不太确信这算不算是难得的时光。

 

“Daria，我从没有过灵魂可以拿来用。”

“你当然有了。我不可能和一个没有灵魂的人做朋友。你只是个灵魂最少的人。”

Jane的心脏停跳了一下，那些她以为已经离开很久的恼人的蝴蝶又回来了。

“该死的。”Jane说。

Daria对此表示赞同。  
——————————————————————————————————————

 

Jane想过告诉Daria，有时候。这是个吓人的想法，但她的确这样想过。她也想象过是Daira告诉她。Daria，带着她的害羞和无奈和她喜欢的人说话（或至少，当她喜欢Trent的时候她是这样的。操！）但是这件事绝不会这样进行。也许Daria只是会在某一天尝试握住Jane的手，然后Jane就会本能地知道那是因为Daria也喜欢她了。或许像是那种糟糕的青少年间的恋爱，发生在他们在彼此谁家过夜的时候，之后砰！秘密就暴露了。或者Jane会在长大后再告诉Daria因为那时她知道Daira不会吓坏然后她们继续做朋友。

 

但事情根本不是像这样进行的。

根本不是。

那时她们正躺在Jane脏脏的卧室地板上。

“嘿，Jane。”

“什么，Daria？”

 

“你有没有渴望过某种你不认为自己能够拥有的东西但是还不能确定自己能不能拥有？你想对此保持乐观但乐观实在离你太远了以至于你让自己想太多？”

这听起来很熟悉。

“这听起来像件非常私人的事情，Daria。”Jane坐了起来。“那么，Daria，”Jane用了她能想到的最恼人的声音说，“告诉Lane医生发生了什么。”

Daria的表情变得很凝重。“不，Jane，这是件很严肃的事。我不想在这件事上开玩笑。”

伪装被卸下了。“该死，我很抱歉。”

“没关系。我是说。嗯，没关系。”

“好。那么我以Jane Lane的身份和她的朋友Daria Morgendorffer谈话，发生了什么？”

“我脆弱的青年的心已经决定开始喜欢某个人。我以为在Trent之后我已经受到了有关爱，或是媒体告诉你那是爱但其实是一种爱的错误观念的教训， 但是我还是开始喜欢某个人了。

Jane此时此刻无法确定她是有点心碎还是她已经成功强迫幸福出现在她脸上。“是哪一个郎岱尔高中的来自海边的男生把我们亲爱的Daria迷住了？或者是个乡下人？还是个年纪大一些的男孩？Daria有了个甜心爹地？如果你有的话能介绍我认—”Daria狠狠瞪了她一眼让她快速闭了嘴。

“我没有什么甜心爹地。

而且我也没有，”Daria看起来像在强撑着自己继续说下去，“喜欢上一个男生。”

Jane的整个世界都崩坍了。Daria？喜欢女孩？

Jane不确定她是否能承受得了Daria说出其他不是自己的名字。但是还能是谁呢？Jane在脑海里查了一遍Daria可能喜欢上的女孩的名单，而“Jane”是她能想到的唯一一个名字。唯一一个她想要去想的名字。

好像过了很久很久之后，Jane挤出了一丝笑容然后说，“好吧。女孩。酷。她是谁？”

紧接着Daria说的两个词从某种程度上来说几乎像超现实的。就像在动画片里一样，你能看到话从角色的嘴里出来。

Daria猛地脸红了。

像部糟糕的80秒钟的电影一样，世界像是静止了。

“Jane Lane.”

 

Jane不知道该怎样回答。

但是Jane知道的是，也许偶尔叫做“生活”的残忍又残酷的东西喜欢给人们点小幸福。

Jane的小幸福原来是她自己的名字。


End file.
